La Invasión Norteamericana Guerra USAMéxico
by River94
Summary: No hay manera más fácil de aprender Historia que improvisando historias tontas 1 hora antes de tu examen.


_**Hetalia no me pertenece. Si así fuera, toda América aparecería y habrían muchas orgías homosexuales y heterosexuales para felicidad de Francis-niichan. ¿Has visto algo de eso? ¿No? Entonce no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias: Esta historia es ridículamente estúpida.**_

* * *

_La Invasión Norteamericana_ o _Guerra Estados Unidos-México_

**Porque la Historia nunca fue tan ridícula.**

**Estados Unidos: **Rubio, ojos azules, alto. De aparentes 19 años.

**Estados Unidos Mexicanos: **O _**México**_. Moreno, cabello oscuro y estatura media. De aparentes 17 años.

**Texas, Arizona, Alta California **y **Nuevo México:**Chamacos que no pienso describir.

Había una vez un joven llamado Estados Unidos de América, quien era muy gay. Y otro joven llamado Estados Unidos Mexicanos ("México" pa' los cuates y familia). Estados Unidos de América era tan pero tan gay, que le gustaba Estados Unidos Méxicanos. Así que un día llegó y le dijo _"¡Hey, Mécsico! ¡¿Quieres tener hijitos con el gran Unites States of America?"_ a lo que un enojado -y muy hetero, religioso y centrado- México le gritó _"¡Vez a tener hijos con tu #%/Q& mamá, pin"#$ güero idi"(#!" _. Y Estados Unidos de América se fue muy triste porque no consiguió **terreno** mexicano. Luego intentó comprarlo, pero un muy indignado México lo rechazó diciendo _"¡No soy tu prostituta, maldito güero, vez a llorar por tierras a Inglaterra!"_, y el estadounidense se volvió a ir triste porque México lo había rechazado de nuevo y porque se había metido con su infancia (jaaai~, esos momentos de la niñez~).

Estados Unidos Mexicanos tenía un hijo llamado Texas. Texas adoraba a Estados Unidos de América, tanto así que la mayoría de su población eran colonos gringos... digo, estadounidenses. Era su ejemplo a seguir, su _jirou_, su Superman. Así que un día dijo _"¡Quiero ser independiente, tata México!"_.

México vino y me amenazó, así que esta humilde intento de escritora no podrá escribir como el machoman que era México se la pasó llorando cuando Texas se fue con el gringo tar... digo, cuando Texas se unió a la Unión Americana.

Estados Unidos Mexicanos se enojó mucho con Estados Unidos de América por haber _"raptado"_ y_"lavado la mente"_ de su hijo. Por éso, no se cual de los dos -ni me importa-, iniciaron una guerra, y pos' como eran tan pero tan egocéntricos le pusieron "La Invasión Norteamericana" (según mis libros de Historia) como si ellos fueran los únicos norteños en América. ¿Qué acaso nadie piensa en el pobre Canadá?

Estados Unidos de América intentó llegar a la capital por el camino de uno de los nietos de Estados Unidos Méxicanos (específicamente por uno de los hijos del Estado de Veracrúz). Este niño se llamaba Alvarado, y era tan pero tan grosero que mandaba a su mamá a comprar VERduras y a visitar a su mamita. Bueno, el caso es que cuando Estados Unidos de América (que de ahora en adelante llamaremos USA, porque de verdad que da flojera escribir el nombre entero) intentó pasar por sus tierras el pequeño Alvarado lo insultó tanto que USA se enojó y empezaron a pelear. Al final, el pequeño Alvarado aventó a USA al agua -intentando ahogarlo-, pero USA no se ahogó y se fue por el camino de otro de los nietos de México, llamado Antón Lizardo.

Bueno, el caso es que USA se fue hasta California y lo secuestró con chocolates baratos, yeah, y lo volvió parte de la Unión Americana.

El asunto es que -como con California- USA secuestró parecidamente a otros hijos de México, llamado Arizona y Nuevo México (la mitad de los hijos norteños de México).

Al final, México estaba tan harto de soportar la odiosa risa del estadounidense_("¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!") _(y como éste sí había logrado tomar Ciudad de México) que terminaron por firmar el tratado de Guadalupe-Hidalgo.

**Y si esta "parodia" tiene algún error te aguantas, que no sacaré mis libros sólo por éso. Y pos' hasta ahí se queda porque no se me ocurre nada más... y... ¡Prusia! :D Lalalalaa~**

* * *

Esta historia nació el 24 de abril, osease, ayer~~~. La cosa es que ese día teníamos un examen oral de Historia, en el que uno de los temas a tratar era La Invasión Norteamericana. Está mal redactado porque lo hice rápido (como siempre, osease). Mi mejor amiga (¡Katya-chan~! Yeah, esa que sube mis historias cuando yo no puedo XD) no se había podido aprender nada, así que me dediqué a enseñarle la historia de La Invasión Norteamericana, la Primera Guerra Mundial, la Guerra de Secesión y la Guerra de Sucesión Austriaca así como en este fanfic XD Y soy tan pinchi buena maestra que se las aprendió en 20 minutos, oh yeah~ baby.

Tal vez suba el de las otras guerras XD


End file.
